Poor, rural areas often do not have access to efficient modes of Transportation—especially modes of transportation that allow for the transport of heavy cargo. What is needed is a system and method to enable persons to transport heavy cargo using man power. In order to have the biggest impact at the lowest cost, such system and method needs to be able to be produced with developing nations.